Village of Secrets
by Chidori-No-Kyoku
Summary: Tenten isn't who she say's she is. Her past and her power has all been kept hidden under a curse seal kindly given to her by her family waiting in a village that she once called home. But what happens when she and her team are sent back? Neji
1. The Past

I hate these types of days. I would say it was his time of the month but, last time I insulted his masculinity, he nearly tore my head off, and I don't need that on top of everything else going on today. It's the day it happened. The night I last saw my village heard my real name or even used any of my real skills. It's a painful to spare with mister destiny over here when the extent of your true chakra was sealed off by your oh so loving brother. So I swear if that cold-hearted bastered calls me weak one more time I just might, SHIT!

I flew to the ground as a kunai went flying by my head, kindly thrown by the Hyuga prodigy himself. It seams that he's moved form his normal insults to just plain murder. How rude.

"Tenten, get your head out of the clouds, if this was a real fight you would be dead by now." Woops, guess now he's back to his insults. What did I tell you, mood swings? PMSing is just one of his many talents.

"Sorry Neji, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Like he would buy that. That wasn't the first time I used that excuse today. No, it was more like the fifth, but it was hard to pay attention with all the memories flying through my head. Not to mention my sparing partner has the body of a Greek god! And the fact that I've liked him for the past three months isn't helping. It's all very distracting! But luckily Neji's to dense to notice anything, him with his all seeing eyes. HA.

"What could you possibly have on your mind that would distract you from sparing? Training is over for today. Its no use trying if you're not even going to pay attention." And with that Neji left without a second glance.

The nerve. I swear if I had a dollar for every time he's insulted me today I would be able to buy every weapon in this town! Aw well, at least this gives me more time to think. Today has been a very trying day; a little time to myself should be nice…

"Hey Tenten! Tsunada wants to see you in her office right away!" an overly exited Naruto says once again interrupting my thoughts...ass hole. I just can't get a break today can I?

" Fine. I'll be right there." I start to pack up my stuff hopping that for one day I could just have a little peace and quiet.

"Hey, where's Neji? I thought you guys where training today." So much for my hopes and dreams.

"He's at home, sulking." I said picking up the last of my weapons and jumping off to go see what Tsunada wants.

"Hello Shizune, Tenten here to see lady Tsunada." I sighed tiredly.

" Oh yes, she's been expecting you. Why don't you head on in." She replied kindly. I've always liked shizune; she's always in such a good mood! She's so unlike Tsunada, you never have any idea how she is going to feel. But then again, she's either seething mad or drunk, both of which are possibly deadly. Today though I don't smell any alcohol so that means... my little corner of hell just got colder. Great. I knew this was going to be a bad day ever sense I woke up. Some would say I had gotten out on the wrong side of the bed, but not me! I either get out of bed perfectly happy or I wake up on the floor. Unfortunately, today I woke up on the floor, but hopefully my bad luck will run out and maybe this wont be to bad. Hey! I might even get a new mission!

"Tenten, take a set and shut the door. We have something very important to discuss." Tsunada said in a very serious voice. Not angry, just serious. She had her hands folded together up in front of her face. Not angry or drunk, but I have to admit, its pretty dam scary! Her eye's said that she was completely serious; there wasn't even a sake bottle in sight! I'd rather face a ragging drunk Tsunada than a serious one. But, today wasn't my day to chose.

" I have a very important mission for you and your team. S rank. It has to do with your last village, the village hidden by spirits." She looked up at me expectantly before saying the rest. Looking for reinsurance that I could handle it, but I gave her none. I just stared back calmly, because really, I wasn't sure if I could handle it. Not after last time. And I really wasn't in any mood for this right now, I wonder if she even know what this day was to me? But taking a deep breath and sighing she went on.

" As you very well know we have a war close on our hands and with Orochimaro at the front of it. We are a very strong village and have well prepared allies on our side, but we even so, I fear we may not be ready. Orochimaro has found a new jutsu, and a powerful one at that. He's creating an army out of the very ground molding each monster from the ground like he was playing with clay. Each as hideous as the last, and even worse, the latest numbers have been marked to be in the tens of thousands. There size alone would over whelm us, not to mention the other members within the group. Our sources have tracked down where Orochimaro had gotten the jutsu used to perform this task to your old village. I need you and your team to gain the alliance of the village hidden by spirits, if not, if they decline, then I need you to gain access to that jutsu and its secrets. I know you can't tell me anything but I just need to know what you know of this technique. It's called the tsuchi-no-iki jutsu."

I felt the familiar burn at the base of my back were the curse mark was hidden. It comes up when ever my village is mention and its painful ack has already started to throb dully, as if daring me to answer Tsunada's dreadful question. Yes, I know of the jutsu, but its one of the forbidden jutsu's of the earth clan. Only the head member of the family would know it. Will, him and my brother. Unfortunately, I left that village before I learned how to perform such jutsu's, I only just learned of there existence. This jutsu in particular had been in one of my studies. In translation it meant the earth spirit technique. It brought any scrap of earth to life with any small amount of chakra. All you needed was a soul to fill it once it was done. The fact that he created so many is just as horrendous as their monstrous design. He must have killed so many, but it's no use to think about that now. Right now I had to figure out how to tell that to Tsunada with the least possible amount of words. Will I better get this over with, fast. My curse seal has already began to burn, as if in preparation for what I was about to do.

" It's a forbidden jutsu. Not know by anyone other than the earth clan leader, and my brother. I left before I could learn it." I paused to take a ragged breath. The seal was already taking over. By hole body was churning. It felt as if my insides were being ripped out from inside of me, as my skin was being burned in a never-ending fire. I know there were only a few more seconds until I was unable to continue so I had to take fast.

" It's translated to Japanese as the earth spirit technique, and the only one who would know how to stop it is either the earth clan head, or my brother. The technique itself though is gruesome. It takes a small amount of chakra combined with an earth bending jutsu. To the be combined with." The seal was so strong, I couldn't breath. My once pale skin was now glowing with a green glow. I could barley chook out the last words. "human souls."

With that I leaned forward and hurled. It was disgusting and was degrading to do in front of my ideal. But when I looked up she wasn't looking at me with a pitting glance, just a saddened one. She waited patiently while the curse started to calm down. My voice came in ragged breaths and I was still shaking, but we didn't have time for that to calm down. The green tint had left my skin and now only a painful burning was left to linger on my lower back. But I already know that, that wouldn't go away until tonight, so I looked up at here to signal that I was ready to go on.

She gave a long sigh before continuing, "I'm sorry Tenten. I never meant for it to go that far, but your information will be very useful. I only have one more question before you leave, if that's not to much." She looked at me with pity in her eyes. Pity I didn't want and didn't need. I nodded my head in preparation.

" Do you think it will be possible to stop him? To stop this? That sending you and your team there would do any good?" her voice was pleading, like she wanted me to make the decision that could save or kill us all, and it caught me completely off guard. So I thought about. I know it wouldn't be easy, but from what I know of our clan there was also an opposite to poll the two jutsu's into one. There is not one with out the other. No destruction without a cause.

So nodding I replied " Yes, I think it's possible. In our village there has always been a way of things, though it may not be so now, it was when that jutsu was made. There is not one without the other, such is the way of ying and yang. There is not one jutsu, unless there is a counter. We have a chance, but it wont be easy."

" Thank you, I know that this'll be a hard mission to complete, but that's why I'm sending all of you. I'm not going to let you do this alone, again." Tsunada finally said after taking in all of what I had to say. I know I would do this for her, for this village, I just didn't want me team to get involve. They hated outsiders almost as much as they hate me, and considering the beating I got last time I entered those gates, I don't think they'll fair much better.

" Guy isn't coming, we need all the ninja we can to stay here. I'll trust you to tell your team, you all leave tomorrow morning at 5am. Be ready." And with that Tsunada signaled for me to leave as she took out her sake bottle and a glass. Will I guess I know there would be no arguing that point. And maybe for once I wont have to do this all by my self. " Oh, and Tenten." I turned to look at her. " Yeah," I stated calmly.

" Be careful. I don't want you coming back like you did last time." And with that Tsunada was done. She took a swig of her sake and started reviewing old mission files that lay in piles on her desk. I decided to take my leave then and went on my way to Lee's house.

Like last time. That wasn't something I wanted to remember. I came back bloody and bruised, almost in a coma after Tsunada had set me on a trip to my old village. She wanted me to try and make a truce but as you have probably noticed, it didn't go over so well. It was highly classified and was never spoke of again after that day. But that didn't mean Guy and Lee weren't in hysterics that there Flower of youth was suddenly in the hospital. When they asked how it happened, all they got for an answer was " she must have been attacked by animals." After I woke up I clamed to remember nothing. Guy then felt it his duty so declare that I was never allowed to train after sunset by myself. Although I broke that rule many times, I don't think Neji ever got over it. I could tell he never bought the phony story and every time he came to confront me I always found some reason for me to leave. I wish I could tell him though, all of them, but I cant. Will, not until I kill my brother at least.

* Next chapter up soon Please R&R


	2. Details

I belong to a very secretive village. Once I ran away they were furious, and tried to prevent me from ever returning. That's why they gave me the seal, but it only worked so well. It prevented me from using any of my blood limit and saying anything of my village. But they couldn't stop me from returning.

I was the rightful air to the throne, and belonged to the top house, the house of heave. My brother and I were supposed to rule together over our little village but the power went to his head. It wasn't only him though; my father was the one who made my life hell. After my mothers "accident" as he called it, my brother and me were put fully into his care. He thought that without her by his side, he could rule the village by himself but the elders wouldn't stand for it. You see our village is very different, not just our rules or culture, but the people too.

As the name entails, we are people of spirit. Each person born is born human, but with another soul in there heart. They could be born with the spirit of a bear, or the spirit of the very earth, each has its advantages, but some are more powerful than others. That's where the houses come in; there are 11 in all. Their names are earth, air, fire, water, light, dark winter, summer, spring, fall, and, most importantly, the house of heaven to which I belonged. The house of heaven ruled over all the other houses, and at the top were the spirits of the sun, and moon. I was born with a spirit inside me as will, the spirit of the moon. It was very strong and gave me a great deal of power, and although my brother locked up the part belonging to my chakra, there is still much of my power that he couldn't lock up.

But that didn't matter now, now I had to tell Lee and Neji of our new mission. And no matter how much power I have or had, it couldn't help me explain this to either of them.

So knocking on Lee's door I quickly steeped back, I don't want to be caught in one of his horrifying hugs again. That is until the green beast of Kohona himself came charging at me from his opened door. I just know that it would end like this.

" Tenten! My beautiful flower! What brings you to my door at such a youthful time?" He shouted while trying to get me into one of his bear hugs, which I was disparity trying to back out of.

" We have a new mission Lee. If you could stop choking me I would be glade to give you the details." Sighing I gave lee one of the three folders.

" We are to leave for the spirit village at 5am tomorrow morning. I'll meet you and Neji at the gate." And with that I turned around to leave, only to be stopped by Lee again.

" Such a youthful trip, and to the spirit village! I thought that village was taken out a long time ago? Are we really going there? What are we doing there? Are they really all still alive!!?" Lee was just about to explode, I don't know how much sugar he just ate, but guessing on his mood I would say a lot.

" Yes the village is still there, we need to gain their alliance to help us defect 0rochimaro. The rest is in the mission statement. I need to go home and pack now Lee. I'll see you tomorrow O.K?" I said laughing. No matter how annoying Lee was, he always knows how to cheer you up!

" You can count on me Tenten! I'll be there bright and early, and if I'm not I'll run 500 lap's around Kohona when we return!" Lee was so loud I could here him 5 blocks away! I feel bad for who ever lived next to his house. I laughed quietly to my self at that thought. Hmm, I guess it's on to the ice cube then, this should be fun.

Arriving at the Hyuga compound was scarier than the thought of even talking to Neji. The building was a freaking jailhouse! Although the outside of the compound was landscaped beautifully, the building itself still gave off the presence of a prison. No wonder Neji hated going home! I just hope his Uncle isn't the one to open the door. Luckily it was Hinata who answered.

" Oh, Tenten-sama you must be here for Neji. I'll show you to his room." She replied nervously.

" Hinata, we've known each other for years now, please just call me Tenten." I said with a smile, hoping to lesson the tension in the air.

"Hai, Tenten." She tried shyly. So much for that idea.

" This is Neji's room, if you need any help getting out just call for me, of ask any other Hyuga. Although, they may not be to friendly." Hinata left giggling with me standing in front of the Hyugas door. Well, I guess its better to just get it over with. And, once again summing up all the courage I had (although it was much weaker now that I had used most of it to even approach his house) I knocked on the door. He gave a short "Hn" which I guess was his way of saying come in, taking in one last deep breath, I entered.

" What do you want Tenten I'm very busy." Said the prodigy as he laid on his bed! Busy my ass, what did he think I was blind?

" Ahuh, like I'm suppose to believe that." I said walking into his perfectly clean, bleach white room. " Any way, we have a new mission. We leave for the hidden spirit village at 5am tomorrow and you need to pack. Here are the mission details." I said throwing the hideous orange folder onto his bed. " Know if you don't mind I need to pack as will, so I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me one of his famous Hyuga glares, but what did I care? I was two feet away from the door and could almost smell my freedom; he could glare at me all he wants.

" Hn" he replied slowly grabbing the folder from his bed and opening it up. Taking this as a sign to leave I gratefully made my way to the door. Or at least I would have if I weren't stopped by Neji's voice.

" So what's your role in all this Tenten?" Shit! I know that one was coming I mean I should've been prepared for that question, but it still made me freeze. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

" What do you mean, I'm to go on this mission for the same reasons as you. To protect my village." I hope that didn't sound as lame as it felt. But what am I supposed to say? Dam you Neji Hyuga and all your smartness.

" Will, if that were true, why didn't the Hokaga want all of us present for the debriefing? Why did she only speak to you unless she had something to say that the rest of us could not hear?" His voice was accusing, but not angry. Almost like he wanted to understand, it made me wish that I could tell him. But, this curse seal prohibits me from sharing any secrets from my past village. That includes my name, my heritage, and my family. So it was pretty much useless to try to explain to him my past. Will, not unless I feel like killing myself.

" Neji, now's not the time. We have to pack and then get some sleep, this will be a hard mission." He looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped himself.

" Fine, but you will tell me." And with that he signaled me to leave, which I did gratefully. I'm glade I escaped that tragedy, but not with out some unwanted thoughts. I know I'll have to tell them, but the question was how.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Sorry it took so long. New chapter up soon I hope =-) oh, and I do not own Naruto. And very sorry for any spelling or grammar issues. My spellings so bad that it doesn't even work have the time = -(. **

-Special thanks to Mi3staR and all others who reviewed! It means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Damn I hate waking up in the morning. Its even worse when you didn't get any sleep, that and 5am was just a little early. Wait. 5am, Shit!!! I can't believe I slept in! Dang, Neji's going to be pissed! I'm so glade I packed last night otherwise I'd be screwed. God I wish I didn't have to leave though. I love this town too much for my own good. I guess that just means that I have to come back alive then. Still, I don't want to leave it just yet, I guess I have time for one last look around my apartment. Quickly scanning the earthy green painted walls, to the cluttered mess that always seemed to cover my floors, to the scrolls hanging on the walls. Not to say the place wasn't a dump, I mean I had to live in one of the cheapest and dirty apartment buildings in all of Kohona, but that doesn't mean that it wasn't home. And this room will always be more of a home than that unsightly village I now have to return too. But that cant be helped now, so, sighing, I quickly sled the key into my lock and sprinted off to the gates to meet my teem. My little moment of homesickness wasted a good ten minutes; a fact that I'm sure Neji won't fail to miss.

I couldn't help but to slow a little as I ran to the gates though, I wanted to tack in every last detail of this town incase I never made it back… Damn! What am I thinking? I have to make it back, there's no way in hell I'm going to get killed in that horrid village, or worse, forced to live there. What am I doing anyways? I'm already late; I can't afford to stall anymore. I pushed as much chakra into my feet and made it to the gates in record time. Well considering I was already late. And of course Neji just had to bring it up.

"You are aware that you are 12 minutes late for an S rank mission. This is very unprofessional Tenten and I hope this is the end to such nonsense." That long haired bastered, I cant wait to get this seal removed, I'm so gonna kick his ass!

"Yes Neji, I'm well aware of the Time," I replied haft heartedly. " I guess we should get going." I finished giving off a totally fake but still flawless smile. I wasn't really in the mood to argue with that Hyuga jerk. Speaking of jerks, Neji jumped off into the trees followed by an overly energetic Lee. I sadly jumped off after them, allowing myself one last look behind before vanishing into the dim tree line. Damn, this so wasn't going to be a good day.

And true to my word, it wasn't. Not only did Lee not shut up, but I also had to deal with Neji's death glare. I mean seriously? He just doesn't know when to stop. Luckily we got to make camp early, thanks to Lees inhuman speed, we seemed to get further than we thought. And I'm not going to complain against a couple more hours of blissful slumber to sooth my aching mussels.

This seemed to be out patter for the next three days, Neji's incisive glare, Lee's Jabbering, and our ever-increasing pace. I actually could get used to this, I could handle Neji's glares (I mean I've only had like 3 years of practice,) and Lees talking filled the otherwise acquired silence.

"So Tenten, are you not as exited as I am to see the Spirit village?" Lee was talking again, and I guess I was feeling up to a conversation.

" I guess so Lee, I mean it is our first mission in a while, it'll be good to make some money." That wasn't really a lie, I really did need the money, my rent was currently over due, I needed a new scroll and a new shipment of weapons was coming in soon. I for one would like to have first pick.

" No my silly Tenten, I mean are you exited to see the village? I heard that it's supposed to be beautiful, carved out of the very countryside, and it's hidden across the sea somewhere in a whole other land! I've never been across the sea before, have you? I bet it's almost as beautiful as Kohona! It's funny though; Tsunada-sama didn't give us a map for after we've reached the new land across the sea. Her mission detail didn't say we'd meet a guide either, I wonder how were going to get there don't you Tenten-san?" Oh, shit! I didn't even notice that, how am I supposed to explain this. I can already feel my seal start to pulse. Damn thing I wasn't even saying anything, and its already getting riled up.

"I was wondering the same thing Lee, you talked to Tsunada did you not Tenten, what are our directions after we make it across the sea?" Damn it! Stupid Neji, he's not going to let me live this one down, at least not without a good answer. A very good, very vague answer.

"We'll you see, I guess I've been to Zhong-Guo once or twice and I know my way around so Tsunada just gave me the directions in person. You know, incase we get caught? She doesn't want anyone else to know where we're going!" That sounded pretty realistic to me, I just hope Neji bought it. My curse seal decided to act up a little at my remark about Zhong-Guo, I really don't think I could take any of his back sass right now, wait, did I say Zhong-Guo? Damn it! Neji's gonna find that suspicious, stupid Tenten, stupid stupid.

"Zhong-Guo, I don't remember there every being a name to the country in the file. Just how long were you over their Tenten?" I'm gonna kill him, stupid Neji and his stupid brains. I swear. What am I gonna do now, Lie? That would be easiest right. But, were only two day's away from the port. I'd have to tell them sooner or later right? Ouch! My arms already turning a light green, I cant tell them everything without totally frying my brain.

"Tenten, are you going to answer me or not. And don't even think of lying, I've known you for long enough to tell when your not truthful." Neji added with his all knowing glare.

" Yes Tenten-san I'd like to hear too! When did you have time to visit such a far off land?" Dang now Lees on it again. Alright, I guess I can only give my best-shot right, better now than never…right?

"Well you see, it's rather hard to explain. I guess you could say I've been to that land twice. Once was for 7 years, and the last for about 3 day's, Right before the Chunning exams. Tsunada wanted me to," I couldn't finish. I stopped running to give myself time to breath, my throat was burning, and my body hurt like hell. It's never been this bad before, it must be the sun. It was the summer equinox, the longest day of the year after all. So kind of my brother to take it out on me, damn, there's no way I can finish this.

" Tenten-Chan! Are you alright? What's wrong? Do you need…" but before Lee could finish I already started throwing up. This time was worse than before though, this time I throw up blood.

I looked up to see Neji's eyes widen with realization, and I couldn't help but to curse my luck. My curse seal works the same way as the caged bird seal on his forehead. Well, it doesn't have the same triggers, but its way of attacking was the same, turning my insides to mush bit by bit. He must have noticed. Damn, this was by far the worst day of my life.

"Tenten, no, you." I couldn't believe it, for the first time in his life Neji Hyuga, (they Neji Hyuga) was speechless. But then his eyes flickered and his confusion was gone. Instead they held something else, anger, and I think guilt? Wait what does he have to feel guilty over?

"Were is it. Damn it Tenten were is the seal."

"I, Its," dang I don't know why he wants to know; there's nothing he can really do. I guess one last piece of information couldn't hurt right? " It's on my back." I finished with a cough. Not having anything left in my stomach, I've resorted to coughing my lungs out. Tinny drops of blood began to fall on the ground in front of me. I guess I lied, I laughed to myself quietly earning a strange look from Lee, that last piece of info did hurt.

Omg I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I don't even have a good excuse. I guess I'm just lazy. O well the next chapter will be up much sooner than this last one. Once again, sorry for the spelling.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my God! I forgot just how much I love sleep! I should definitely do this more often. Not training is so great, Neji must have beaten the crap out of me though, and I hurt all over.

"Tenten!"

Aggh! It can't be time to wake up yet, stupid alarm clock. I thought I broke it last week, why's it working now, and why is it so loud!??

"Stop yelling Lee, she'll wake up when she's ready."

Damn, that sounded like Neji. I can't be having another dream about him. That sure as hell sounded like him though. Wait, oh god, that can't be Neji! Ahh man did I sleep in again or, umph!

" Hey, did you hear that Neji? I think she made a sound, maybe she's waking up!!! Tenten! Embrace your youthfulness and come back to us! You must wake up and see this most beautiful day!"

"It's night Lee, just let her sleep."

Yep. That was definitely Lee, and that means that other voice must be Neji, but why do they want me to get up so early! My stomach hurts and so does my head, why can't he just let me sleep, wait. My stomach, oh God!

"Oh! Look our youthful Tenten has returned to us! How was your nap Tenten-Chan?"

Dang why did Lee have to be so loud in the mornings, and why does my head have to hurt so much. I need to figure out a game plan and fast. I doubt Neji will be in a good mood, again. And I'm not talking about any of that again for a while. He did say it was night right? I guess I have some time to think, but then again, I have a feeling Lee will have a fit if I don't get up soon. Maybe I'll just wing it, I've always been good at that.

"Alright Lee I'm up." I sighed and sat up shakily. Which, by the way, was not a good idea. Sitting up is never a good idea when your head hurts, let alone your stomach, back and well, everything. Now my head hurts like hell, and, wait. What's wrong with Lee? He's all turned around, and Red!!?

" Uh, Lee what're you doing?"

"Ahh, y-youthful Tenten-chan I don't believe you are q-quite ready to umm, get up yet." Lee said with a bit of embarrassment. What the hell, was he talking about, if he didn't want me up, then why was he yelling at me in the first place!!?

"I think he's referring to your state of dress Tenten." Neji filled in calmly. What the hell does he mean by that? Oh, god, Where the Hells my shirt! Now I see why Lee was so upset! I'm only in my breast bindings and pants!

"Where's my shirt. Neji, I know I had it when I passed out, so where's it now?" Ok, I'm not gonna lie, I'm pissed, because there's only two way's my shirt could have been gone. Way 1: this is all a dream. I'm still sleeping at my house and still have a shirt on. All I have to do is wake up. Way 2: someone must have taken it off of me. And seeing as option two is more likely, I am pissed.

"I believe it's folded and laying to your right." Neji replayed once again totally calm. The smug, totally hot, bastered. I swear I could feel the smirk he was making at the wall. At least the ice-cube had the decency to turn away.

"And how'd it get folded and set to my right Neji." I said not bothering to cover up my anger, and will slight embarrassment.

"Oh, I can answer that miss Tenten!" Lee said and not waiting for an answer went on, "Well, after you fainted Neji got rather angry and started looking all over for what could have caused your illness, and we found that thing on your back. So Neji removed your shirt so he could help reseal that weird mark. He then folded your shirt and placed it by your bed. You know he was most worried, I don't believe he was being youthful, and-

"OW! Neji that was, most unyouthful. You should not hit your teammates." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Lee continued to cry on the ground mumbling something about Guy-sensi and rainbows, and I think that Neji even let out a snicker, or, whatever it is he does when he laughs. I think now would be a good time to at least open my eyes and sit up. They don't seem to pissed.

"Alright Lee, I'm up. Sorry for fainting on you guys and all, I guess I just ran a little to hard or something." That seemed reasonable. I mean we had been running for like 3 days strait, or close to it. With Lee's insane pace and Neji's Nejiness, we never did take more than a 3-hour rest.

" Why didn't you tell us you were tired dear Tenten?" Lee said squeezing my body with his inhuman strength. If he squeezed me any harder I think something will crack. I couldn't help but to give a small whimper.

" I think you better let go now. Tentens' body's fragile, and you strangling her isn't' going to help her recover." Came Neji's cold voice. But, for some reason it didn't sound as cold as usual. I might be going crazy, but he almost sounded…concerned, and maybe a little jealous. This really was a weird day.

* Hey guy's srry this took so long and is so short. I guess I suffer from procrastination and writers block. I really need ideas for the next few chapters!!!!!!! And I know its so cliché but, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! It's the only thing that keeps me updating! And as always, criticism is always welcome. Just don't be an ass and say the sucks, and nothing more. At least be a little more creative than that.


End file.
